The Wolf Side 13: Good Luck Goes Bad
by rokchichomesickg
Summary: Wolf wins the Jackrabbit Jackpot and is conflicted about telling Virginia


Tony led them back to an auction house with a determined stride. They were in a warehouse full of junk, but he stopped in the middle of an empty space. His face fell.

"Where is it? It's gone. It was right here." He kept turning around as if expecting to see it somewhere else. He got the attention of the auctioneer. "Hey! The mirror that was right here, where is it?" The auctioneer smiled.

"Oh, you mean the _magic_ mirror," he said gleefully. Wolf flinched. "What a find. We're all tremendously excited about it. It's in there." He pointed and left them.

"Ok, it's in there," Wolf said softly, leading the way. They found the mirror surrounded by several men with polishing rags. The black frame was now gold in some places, and the price tag said, "LOT 7. Very fine. MAGIC MIRROR. Early Cinderellan. Dwarf Rought and Runed. Estimate: 5,000 Gold Wendells."

"Now it's five-_thousand_," asked Tony, disappointed and a little panicked.

"We'll never raise that," said Virginia. She was no longer happy Virginia from the hill, for which Wolf silently cursed Tony. He knew it wasn't his fault, but to see Virginia so pale and upset made Wolf angry, though he was still a little shaken by what happened back at the coffin. For the first time, he was unsure of himself. He had actively pursued Virginia and she had shut him out repeatedly. Finally he was breaking through and he didn't know what to do. Did she want him to try to kiss her again? Did she still want to go home? One look at her face and Wolf knew the answer. Of all the girls he could fall in love with, he had to pick the most unpredictable. He realized he didn't know how the courting process went in her land. Should he ask her father's permission? He doubted he would get it. All he knew was that he was terrified of losing her, even more than he had been terrified of being burned at the stake. Despite his failure at the glass coffin, Wolf was determined to try again. Virginia had almost kissed him! But she didn't. Was it because she didn't want Tony to see, or had the magic worn off? Wolf hoped and wished with everything he had that she had actually _wanted_ to kiss him. For now he put those thoughts aside and tried to focus on the mirror.

As the four of them sat outside on a bench, thinking of how out-of-reach the mirror was, happy couples strolled past and laughter filled the air. It was like they were mocking Wolf. His chin was resting on his fist and Virginia was sitting right beside him. The bench was only just large enough to fit them all. He had his other hand resting on his leg so she could hold his hand if she wanted to, but she didn't. He wasn't sure what to make of that. Whatever happened, Wolf wanted her to be happy. The mirror could do that when he couldn't. How could they get it? Five-thousand Wendells was a lot of money.

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. Apparently Prince was a little put off about something. Wolf assumed it had something to do with the cancelled coronation papers that were plastered all over town.

"How much money do we have," Tony asked.

"Exactly thirty gold Wendells," Virginia replied, looking dejected. Wolf sighed and tilted his head. Not enough to buy the mirror.

"How are we going to change thirty coins into five thousand by tomorrow morning," posed Virginia. Wolf felt his brow furrow. How, indeed?

"Give them to me," said Tony suddenly. Virginia only looked confused. "Come on, come on, come on," he urged. Virginia gave in and handed him the pouch containing the coins.

"I've got an idea," said Tony, getting up from his seat. The others followed, eager for a solution to their dilemma.

Wolf realized where there were going as soon as he saw the sign that read "Lucky in Love Casino." He had to hand it to Tony – it wasn't a bad idea, though the fact that it was Tony's idea made him anxious.

"Trust me," said Tony, "this is one of my best ideas." _Great, now I feel so secure_, thought Wolf.

"Alright, here," said Tony, distributing coins amongst them. "We each get ten coins. Now, _one_ of us has to win a fortune by daybreak."

"And," said Virginia in a chipper attitude, "I made something for prince." She bent down to hang a sign around his neck that read "Lucky Gambling Dog: Split winnings 50/50."

"He says he loves it," said Tony. From the way the dog lay down, Wolf assumed it was the opposite, but he wasn't going to argue.

"Every little bit helps," said Virginia. She must have thought the same thing.

The casino rumbled with conversation and clinked with coin on coin sounds. Jackpot alarms went off every few minutes. It smelled of ale and pipe smoke, which stung Wolf's nose a little. Virginia had decided to try her luck at the rabbit races while Tony went directly to the cards tables, but Wolf had sought out the highest jackpot, though he was conflicted. Did he want to win and make Virginia happy? Giving her the mirror would certainly make _her_ happy, but what about _him_? Wasn't there a way to make them _both_ happy?

"Place your bets, please," said a woman in a yellow uniform as he passed. There was another woman in an identical uniform walking toward him. He stopped her to ask a question.

"Excuse me, miss? What's the highest possible return on one gold Wendell bet?" He held up one coin for emphasis.

"Well, sir," she replied cheerily, "you'll want to bet on the grand Jackrabbit Jackpot. Ten thousand gold Wendells." Wolf could barely contain his excitement. He moved to pass her, but she pushed him back.

"But it's _only_ ever been won once," she told him. Wolf's smile got even bigger.

"That's the game for me!" He took his place at the Jackrabbit Jackpot booth.

"Place your bets," said the woman behind the booth in a serious manner.

"Place your bets," repeated Wolf in a low voice to himself. He looked over his shoulder at Virginia, who was urging her rabbit forward.

_Wolf will win the jackpot and then Virginia will love him even _more_. _He smiled at the idea. _But if Wolf wins then Virginia gets the mirror, and then Virginia goes home_.

"Cripes," he exclaimed at the idea, wrenching his gaze away from her and back to the spinning wheel.

"Hundred and sixty," said the woman in yellow. "Bad luck, sir." She took his coin from the table, but Wolf felt the tension leave his chest. He hadn't won, thank goodness.

"Thank you, ticky-poo," he said with a smile. "Another." He put down a second coin on the red felt and chose a number for the wheel.

"I've never seen anyone as happy to lose as you, sir," the woman told him.

"Well, have you ever been in love, miss," Wolf asked her, glancing back at Virginia.

"Just the once, sir," the woman replied, "with a knight, but he was married."

"Too bad," said Wolf, looking back at Virginia again.

Suddenly jackpot alarm bells went off, lighting up the Jackrabbit wheel.

"Oh my goodness," said the woman excitedly. "You've won the Jackrabbit Jackpot!"

Wolf felt all the previous happiness leave him.

"Oh, no!" _What just happened_? He couldn't possibly be _that_ lucky, to win the jackpot on the _second try_.

"Congratulations, sir. Ten thousand gold coins! If you'd like to pick up your winnings, you can go to the cashier."

"Stop pressuring me," he snapped. At that moment, he heard Virginia's lovely voice.

"That's it. I've lost everything. How are you doing," she asked. Wolf had to make a decision in that moment: tell her, or don't tell her. All he knew is that he didn't want to lose her to a mirror. He moved her away from the blinking wheel.

"I, uh. . . well, how are you doing?"

"I just said I lost everything," she said.

"Yea, yea. . . right. Me too. Let's get some fresh air." Virginia groaned at his supposed loss and agreed to fresh air. He led her to a door that led outside.

"Lovely balcony, this. Fresh air out here." The balcony was draped in vines that bore delicate, pink flowers. Virginia didn't seem to interested in the beauty, as she was still mourning the loss of her ten coins.

"I'm never going to be able to get back home," she sighed. "I'm going to be stuck her for the rest of my life." She chuckled softly, but she didn't seem to find it truly funny. Wolf's heart ached at the word "stuck." Is that really how she saw it? He didn't think the Nine Kingdoms were so bad. What was so great about her world that she wanted to go back, anyway? From Wolf's experience, the people were rude, the smells were vulgar, and there were barely any trees. Still, he supposed it was home for Virginia. He now had the means to help, and he was thinking selfishly. In that moment, he decided to tell her he had won the money.

"I should feel terrible," Virginia said. She turned to him and smiled, laughing. She touched his lapel lightly. "Is it this place, or –?"

"Oh, Virginia," he said, grabbing her shoulders. He had to get it out now while he could. "I can't conceal it from you any longer. Something has just happened to me."

"Me too."

"I just –" he stopped. Did she just say what he thought she said? "It has," he asked hopefully. She nodded. A light glow began to settle over them. Magic.

"Tell me it's just this town," she said. Wolf felt like his heart was going to burst with happiness. Had she finally fallen in love with him? He felt his insides squirm with hope.

"It _is_ a magic love town," he told her. "Flowers only grow where there's seeds, and fireworks only go off when there's stuff in the rockets already." She looked confused for a moment, but he didn't care. He grasped her shoulders gently, trying to emphasize his point and draw her closer to him at the same time. She didn't resist. Her eyes filled with clarity.

"Maybe there _is_ destiny," she said.

"There most certainly is," Wolf replied.

"Maybe I really am supposed to be with _you_." Wolf nearly came apart at that. She had finally accepted him.

"You most certainly are." He stroked her cheek gently and leaned forward. It was time. He could smell her natural perfumes wafting from her creamy skin, loaded with pheromones. His lips didn't even touch hers before she turned away her face with a small frown.

"Maybe we should see how dad's getting along," she said.

Wolf felt his chest tighten again and it took all his strength to not force her back into his embrace. Instead, he let her go – with not a little effort – and gave himself a good shake before he followed her back inside. This was the second time they had almost kissed, and the second time Virginia had come up with an excuse to refuse him. _Why?_ Wolf knew the answer. He had never met anyone with so many trust issues. According to the Jackrabbit Jackpot, he should have the best luck in the world. . . so why was he getting nowhere with her?

"And Mrs. Bun, the butcher's wife makes another complete set," said Tony gleefully.

"Hey, Dad." Tony looked up from his game.

"I'm up over six hundred here."

"Six hundred," asked Wolf.

"Yeah, but that's not going to break the bank. I'm not going to win playing Happy Families. I've got to get over to the high roller table."

"What are they playing over there," asked Virginia.

"I don't know, but I've got to get over there. Remember that summer in Vegas, in '93?" Wolf frowned. He didn't know what Vegas was, or what the number meant. Probably a place and a year.

"When we had to sell the car," asked Virginia.

"What? Uh, no. It was the year before that. Do me a favor. Get me a bucket for these chips. They're right over there." Virginia went to fetch one while a man pulled Wolf aside.

"We're still waiting for you to collect your winnings." Wolf shushed him and agreed to follow. The man took him to a booth where an elderly elf was cashing in his chips.

"They say money doesn't bring you happiness, but it certainly brings a smile to my face," the old elf wheezed to him. Wolf winced a little.

"I wish I could say the same." The man shook his head with a smile and sauntered off in the other direction.

"Ten thousand gold Wendells," announced the man he followed, handing him a bag full of money. "Would you like to check, sir?"

"Thanks," muttered Wolf, stuffing the bag in his jacket. He had to hold off telling Virginia now.

"Bravo!" The people in the surrounding area started clapping at his good fortune. He growled softly at them, muttering, "Stop it."

_Wolf_, said a silky voice. _Speak to me_. He gasped, looking around him.

"She's back," he said worriedly. The Queen. She always spoke to him at the worst possible moments. Her image was in the glass of one of the picture frames that hung on the wall.

_I know you're there. Why is it I can see you, and never your companions? Who is it that protects them?_

"I don't know nothing," he replied, trying to be blasé about it.

_Has this girl got you under her thumb? That's pathetic. If you had killed her when I told you, all this would be over._

"Go away! Shoo!" That usually works.

_This game is nearly played out. And you are part of my plan. You always have been._

"No! I'm not listening to you! _Never_!" He turned away sharply and went out the door. Now he was doubly anxious.

_What am I going to do? What am I going to do?_

"What am I going to do," he asked the stationary doorman. He didn't answer and Wolf began to pace.

_Even if it means I will lose her, it's the only honorable thing to do._

"Yes, then she can go home safely and the Queen will not get to her." He hated to think of what the Queen would do to Virginia. She didn't seem to even remember she had a daughter, much less care for her. She would not spare Virginia's life.

_Of course, you're going to have to kill yourself the moment she's gone. Your life won't be worth living._

"Won't it?"

_Of course not_, he answered himself.

_Wait a minute, though. She may be leaving, but that's no reason not to go for it anyway. Propose marriage. Give her enough to buy the mirror, but spend the rest on presents for a marriage proposal!_

"Good idea."

_Then it's all fair. It's a choice. Home. Me._

"Thanks," he said to the doorman with a smile, running down the street to begin plans on the best marriage proposal ever.


End file.
